Our Secret
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: One-Shot: After a sweaty night, Tenten decides to confess something to her sensei. TenGai. Rated T just in case ? . Reviews would make me happy!


**Disclaimer:** All the characters of Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just using them for sane entertainment (well, I think it's _sane_).

**Previous Notes:** English isn't my language, it's Spanish. I consider myself as an _underground_ fanficker in the Spanish-speaking section because the highest quantity of reviews that my one-shots have is only about… six reviews??? _GASP!!!!_ O_O

What's more, I don't have many Fanfics written in English. I'm just trying to do my best ^^

_Special thanks to __**AnonymousM**__… (Girl, you did it again! / ¡Chica, lo hiciste de nuevo!)_

* * *

**Our Secret**

By Stefy Taijiya

They looked around, fearing that an undesirable witness could be seeing everything. It would be fatal if somebody of the village found out their mysterious meets. After all, it was very suspicious that a couple was hanging out at midnight.

"Come on… one more time…" Tenten demanded with shining eyes.

"Are you… are you serious?" an incredulous Gai asked. When did that girl get a lot of energy?

"If we don't make noise… maybe they won't notice us" she interrupted. "Anyway, I don't think that somebody is going for a walk at this hour!"

Still perplexed, Gai took off his bothersome Chuunin vest, while Tenten was doing the same with her outfit's sleeves. The clothes seemed to be terribly uncomfortable for them.

"Why me?" he thought in loud voice. "I mean, you could do this with Neji or Lee…"

"Well, Neji doesn't have a great technique and Lee was busy again, you know, trying to win Sakura's heart." she replied exhaling noisily, the she added with a rough tone of voice: "You're the best at things like this".

The man of the bushy eyebrows sighed and let himself fell upon the feminine body. Occasionally, Tenten's hands scratched the Green Beast's chest, making him moan and stand back a little.

"That… hurts…" he said with a wide smile on his face. "Tenten, you're youth personified!"

The brown-haired girl couldn't help but smile at him, getting ready to attack him again. Gai decided to play her game, taking back the control that a man usually has.

"OH, MY…!" she stopped herself because of lack of breath. The teacher looked at her worriedly, shaking her body to check that nothing wrong had happened.

"Um, I think I overreacted…" he exclaimed with a blend of shame and anxiety. "Are you okay, my dear ex-student?"

"Yeah, it's alright…" she was able to say. "Let's continue…"

The next session was full of rudeness. It consisted entirely of sweat, hits, groans and that kind of thing. At the end, being victims of exhaustion, both shinobis remained lying down on the grass, watching the stars in their entire magnificence.

"You are no longer the twelve-year-old girl I met a long time ago."

"I know" she admitted winking at him. "It's just simple: I've grown up."

Both of them got lost in the other's eyes several seconds, their hearts beating without any control and the adrenaline flowing through their veins.

"It's gonna down soon!" he shouted out when he became aware of the weak sunbeams among sky's darkness. "The Fires of our Youth will be extinguished if we don't go to sleep!"

"Well, you're totally right" she agreed, feeling a sweat drop in the nape of her neck. This was Maito Gai, always talking about _youthfulness_. "I'm grateful to you for helping me with my training; I really need your lessons."

"Don't mention it!" he exclaimed showing a thumbs up. "If you ever have to improve your Taijutsu skills… you can tell me!!!"

The words got jammed on her throat, words that she wanted to say some time ago. How could she explain him that the "Taijutsu training" was just an excuse for seeing him again? During all her adolescence she thought that she had strong feelings toward Rock Lee, but she realized that she was seeing in him was a reflection of their sensei. Maito Gai had always been the answer; it was just that she didn't pay attention.

"Wait!" she covered up her mouth, but it was too late.

"Mmm?" Gai stopped in his tracks. The brown eyes of the girl remained fixed in the ground, as if an enraged battle were taking place inside her mind.

With no option, Tenten knocked down her sensei one more time, and instead of applying him in a headlock, she kissed him softly, letting actions talk by themselves.

"It's time to go… I… Please, Gai-sensei, don't tell anyone about this, ok? Just forget it!" completely scared, she slipped away to her comfortable home. _'Damn! You've blundered once more, Tenten!'_ she inwardly cursed.

Meanwhile, the always cheerful Gai got open-mouthed and with his eyes widening more than normally. He'd already said it: Tenten was no longer an innocent girl, now she was a woman, a strong and attractive woman. He tried to get rid of this, with no positive results. Then, his brain found a miraculous solution:

"For disgracing the lovely Tenten with my dirty thoughts…" he squeezed his fists with determination "… I'll run around the village 3500 times, without rest!"

_**THE-END?**_

* * *

**Final Notes: **Hey, perverts! They were just having Taijutsu training, not anything else!!! You and your rotten mind! Dear God, why all young people have bad thoughts, eh?

Hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget the REVIEWS!!! (Yeah, fanfickers always want them… xP)


End file.
